eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 25 - Eddard V
Eddard V ist das fünfundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Eddard Stark. Zusammenfassung Eddard Stark spricht in Königsmund mit Großmaester Pycelle über Jon Arryns Tod und seine letzten Tage. Auf dem Rückweg trifft er Arya auf der Treppe des Turm der Hand, wie sie den Wassertanz übt. Später besucht ihn Kleinfinger mit der Nachricht, dass er vier Personen aus Jon Arryns Haushalt auffinden konnte, die sich noch in Königsmund aufhalten. Synopsis Eddard unterhält sich mit Pycelle über Jon Arryns Tod Eddard Stark besucht Groß-Maester Pycelle, um etwas über den Tod von Jon Arryn herauszufinden, der letzten Hand des Königs. Eine drückende Hitze liegt über der Stadt. Viele der ärmeren Bewohner sind an den Fluss gegangen, um ein kühleres Plätzchen zu finden. Pycelle erzählt, dass das einfache Volk glaubt, das letzte Jahr des Sommers sei immer das heißeste, was aber nicht stimme. Pycelle sagt weiterhin, dass er die Nordländer an Tagen wie diesem um ihren Sommerschnee beneide. Er erzählt, dass es einst unter Maekar I. Targaryen einen Sommer gab, der so lang war, dass selbst die Citadel glaubte, der legendäre Lange Sommer sei angebrochen, aber nach sieben Jahren plötzlich in einen schrecklichen Winter umschlug. Er schmiedete damals seine Kette in Altsass. Als eine Dienerin ihnen gekühlte und gesüßte Milch bringt, erinnert sich Pycelle daran, warum Eddard ihn eigentlich aufgesucht hat. Er berichtet, dass er bei Jon Arryn in der letzten Zeit eine Melancholie beobachtet hatte, die er auf dessen lange Tätigkeit als Hand des Königs zurückgeführt hat. Hinzu kamen Sorgen um seinen kränklichen Sohn Robert Arryn und die Ängste seiner Gemahlin Lysa Tully. Im Nachhinein kommen Pycelle allerdings auch einige Entwicklungen verdächtig vor, allen voran die plötzliche Krankheit, die Jon Arryn schließlich das Leben gekostet hat. Arryn habe ihn eines Tages nach einem bestimmten Buch gefragt, und am nächsten Tag habe er große Schmerzen gehabt, die Maester Colemon für eine Magengrippe hielt. Als es Arryn aber immer schlechter ging, übernahm Pycelle die Krankenpflege, weil er dachte, dass Colemon die Besonderheiten des älteren Körpers nicht verstünde In Wahrheit dachte Pycelle, dass Cersei Jon Arryn vergiftet hatte und er fürchtete, dass Colemon das Gift entdecken und beseitigen könnte, siehe III-Tyrion VI . Eddard fragt, ob Lord Arryn während seiner letzten Stunden noch etwas gesagt hätte. Der Großmaester erwidert, dass er ständig den Namen "Robert" gerufen habe, aber er wisse nicht, ob er seinen Sohn oder den König gemeint hat. Seine allerletzten Worte in Gegenwart von Lysa Tully und König Robert waren "Die Saat ist stark" Womit er andeutet, dass Roberts Kinder nicht seine eigenen sind, weil sie, im Gegensatz zu all seinen Bastarden, keine seiner Merkmale haben. Pycelle hielt das für einen Segen, der für Robert gemeint war. Als nächstes fragt Eddard, ob der Großmaester irgendetwas Unnatürliches an Arryns Tod finden konnte. Pycelle antwortet, dass er als Großmaester schon unter vier Königen gedient und den Tod schon oft gesehen habe, dass aber hier nichts Ungewöhnliches zu melden sei. Als Eddard erwähnt, dass Lysa Tully das anders sehe, erwidert Pycelle, dass sie bei diesen Behauptungen vermutlich von der Trauer beeinträchtigt gewesen sei. Sie habe auch schon vorher in jeder Ecke eine Verschwörung vermutet, insbesondere nach ihrer letzten Fehlgeburt. Eddard spricht daraufhin seinen Verdacht offen aus: es könnte auch Gift gewesen sein. Pycelle weist dies überrascht zurück, man sei schließlich nicht in den Freien Städten, wo so etwas oft vorkomme. Giftmischer stünden in den Sieben Königslanden moralisch immer noch ganz weit unten, wie schon seit den Zeiten von Maester Aethelmure. Außerdem würde jeder Maester die gewöhnlichen Gifte sofort erkennen. Eddard sagt, dass das Gift die Waffe von Frauen sei, und Pycelle ergänzt nachdenklich, auch die von Memmen und Eunuchen, dann erwähnt er, dass Varys als Sklave in Lys geboren wurde und dass man ihm nicht trauen könne. Dieser Verdacht bestärkt nur Eddards Misstrauen gegenüber dem Eunuchen. Als letztes erbittet Eddard, dass er in das Buch sehen dürfe, dass Lord Arryn am Abend seiner Erkrankung erhalten hat, auch wenn Pycelle zu Bedenken gibt, dass es sich lediglich um eine langweilige Auflistung der Stammbäume der Königsfamilien aus der Feder von Großmaester Malleon handelt. Der Großmaester will es Eddard zukommen lassen. Schließlich fragt Eddard noch, ob Königin Cersei ebenfalls an Jon Arryns Sterbebett gewacht habe, aber Pycelle erwidert, dass sie mit den Kindern und ihrem Vater Tywin Lennister auf dem Weg nach Casterlystein gewesen sei. Ihr Vater war zu dem Turnier zu Ehren Joffreys mit einer großen Gefolgschaft erschienen. Pycelle beschreibt, wie enttäuscht Tywin war, dass Jaime das Turnier nicht gewonnen hatte. Als sich Eddard schließlich verabschiedet, empfiehlt sich Pycelle mit den Worten, dass er nur da sei, um zu dienen. Eddard fragt sich bloß, auf wen diese Worte bezogen sind. Eddard trifft seine Töchter Eddard kehrt nach diesem Besuch zum Turm der Hand zurück, wo er Arya vorfindet, die auf der Treppe Balanceübungen vollführt. Syrio Forel habe gesagt, ein Wassertänzer könne stundenlang auf einem Zeh stehen. Arya fragt nach Bran, aber Eddard muss sie enttäuschen, als er ihr erklärt, dass Bran noch wesentlich stärker werden muss, bis er sie irgendwann mal in Königsmund besuchen könne. Eddard erinnert sich an den Abend, als der Rabe die Nachricht von Brans Erwachen überbracht hatte. Damals war er mit Arya und Sansa in den Götterhain von Königsmund gegangen, um zu beten. In der Hauptstadt war dieser Ort eher ein Acker und der Herzbaum ist kein echter Wehrbaum, sondern "nur" eine Eiche. Sie wachten die ganze Nacht dort, um den Göttern zu danken, und die beiden Mädchen fielen irgendwann in einen Schlaf, wobei Sansa von Bran träumte. Arya fragt nun, ob Bran irgendwann einmal ein Ritter der Königsgarde werden könnte. Eddard sieht keinen Grund, sie anzulügen, sagt aber auch, dass er stattdessen viele Möglichkeiten hat: er kann ein Lord werden oder im Rat des Königs sitzen oder Festungen bauen wie einst Brandon der Erbauer, mit einem Schiff über das Meer der Abenddämmerung segeln oder der Hohe Septon des Glaubens der Sieben werden. Nun fragt sie, was ihre Bestimmung ist und ist enttäuscht, als Eddard ihr sagt, dass sie einmal einen wichtigen Mann heiraten wird. Arya meint, dass sei doch eher Sansas Aufgabe und widmet sich wieder ihren Übungen. Eddard seufzt und setzt seinen Weg in seine Gemächer fort. Kleinfinger besucht Eddard Als er dort angekommen ist, bittet Alyn für eine Audienz mit Petyr Baelish. Eddard trifft sich mit ihm im Solar, wo Petyr auf ihn wartet, während er im Hof die Ritter der Königsgarde beobachtet. Er bemerkt ironisch, dass die Ratssitzungen interessanter wären, wenn Barristan Selmy mit Worten so geschickt wäre wie mit dem Schwert. Eddard geht nicht auf diese Anspielungen ein, sondern bekundet seinen Respekt vor dem Lord Kommandanten der Königswache. Kleinfinger mutmaßt, dass Selmy tatsächlich trotz seines Alters noch gute Chancen bei dem anstehenden Turnier haben müsste, da er in den vergangenen Turnieren eine gute Figur gemacht habe. Eddard wird ungeduldig und fragt Baelish frei heraus, warum er ihn besucht. Dieser erzählt ihm vom Versprechen an Catelyn, Eddard bei seinen Nachforschungen zu helfen. Er führt aus, dass er vier Diener von Jon Arryn ausfindig gemacht hat, die sich noch in Königsmund aufhalten und nicht mit dem Gefolge Lysa Tullys nach Hohenehr zurückgekehrt sind. Drei der vier sind eher unbedeutend, aber bei dem Vierten handelt es sich um den Knappen Jon Arryns. Eddard ist sehr erfreut über diese Neuigkeit, weil er denkt, dass Knappen meist eine ganze Menge über ihren Herren wissen. Der Name des Knappen ist Ser Hugo aus dem Grünen Tal. Er ist inzwischen von König Robert zum Ritter geschlagen worden. Eddard will nach den Dienern schicken lassen, aber bevor Baelish geht, macht er ihn vom Fenster aus auf Spione von Lord Varys und Königin Cersei aufmerksam und rät ihm, einen Vertrauten mit Ser Hugh sprechen zu lassen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Als Baelish aus dem Zimmer geht, ruft Eddard ihm hinterher, dass er dankbar sei und sich vielleicht ihn ihm getäuscht habe, aber Kleinfinger antwortet lakonisch, dass sein Misstrauen das Klügste war, was er bisher in Königsmund getan habe. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Eddard Stark Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 25